Unbelievable forces
by Kogaxe
Summary: How can a spirit who doesn t have a body of his own love? What would happen if gravity started to affect him? Yami makes a wish and now he has a physical body for a whole day. Puzzleshipping, will contain lemon.
1. Prologue

A/N: I can´t believe I have another story inside my head that won´t leave me sleep, I´ll be writing this short fic as well as my other current one _Until death do us apart _…I just need the right inspiration for that one, but I haven´t forgotten about it, I just want to make it veeeery sad XD, in the meantime I give you this!

Prologue

Two months have passed since the nameless Pharaoh and the gang overcame the Orichalcos´ threat and peace has apparently returned to their lives, or that was at least what Yami wanted to believe with all his being.

In those two months a lot of things had happened to the gang; they prevented Leviathan´s darkness from reigning all over the world, entered Kaiba´s latest tournament and returned home to get back to their normal lives, If anyone could call normal such a life style.

It was a starry night and the spirit of the millennium puzzle couldn´t help feel uneasy due to Yugi´s recent behavior, apparently they were alright and everything seemed to be like any other time before the Orichalcos incident, but Yami knew something was bothering his _aibou_; he wouldn´t let him hear his thoughts so freely anymore, sometimes he wouldn´t even talk to him for hours… he had asked him several times if something was wrong and Yugi had answered that he was just tired from all the recent events.

The ancient spirit knew Yugi so well he definitely knew there was something else besides tiredness, he had a hunch though, after thinking the subject for hours and hours he came to a conclusion and it was that after all the crazy happenings and endless duels from the past months…they hadn´t had the chance to talk about the tragic incident after a certain duel in which certain card was played.

Yami had already apologized…or at least sort of apologized and Yugi has just said "it´s okay mou hitori no boku, don´t worry". How naïve had he been! Of course nothing was okay and he should be worrying, the former pharaoh to think about it how he should, right after meeting with Yugi for the first time since his forced separation Seto Kaiba had to come with another tournament, it had been a great timing for sure…

Also, the fact that Yugi was always hanging out with his friends didn´t help at all, Yami liked the gang of course, they had helped him to many times and they were truly good friends, but he couldn´t help feel like they both needed a time together in private, and when they were at Yugi´s room he would always feel tired and would go to sleep. There were no more night conversation of any kind, they used to have them to help Yugi sleep or to distract Yami from thinking about his lost memories, they would talk about duel monsters and games for the most parts, but there were also times when Yugi would confess everything about his past and childhood, how he had felt lonely before meeting Joey, Tea, Tristan, Ryou and everyone else…

They were like best friends…only that Yami felt something far stronger than a friendship for Yugi, something he couldn´t explain.

That was the reason why that starry night he was feeling so uneasy, Yugi was calmly sleeping, the moonlight gave his face a shining, almost, angelical glow, that sight made the spirit feel captivated and nervous.

Yami wanted so badly to know what was going on in his aibou´s mind and to fix everything, he was really afraid to think that relationship had been tainted forever, he could never accept the fact that Yugi hated him or didn´t want to be with him anymore.

If only he could show his partner what he meant, that he cared and wanted to protect him… but how? In that state he was literally dependant on Yugi, without him he simply couldn´t do anything at all.

Yami looked at the sky and sighed knowing that, being an incorporeal spirit his cause was a lost one.

To everyone´s eyes Yami was the confident strong one of the two, something almost no one perceived was the fact that he was also human, sort of…and therefore he also had insecurities and fears, many of them, his defense and way to disguise those fears was his over confidence itself, being one of those fears, perhaps the major one, the possibility of losing Yugi, he was desperate to find a way to attract his attention.

In that solitary moment of desperation he wished he could sleep, that way loneliness wouldn´t feel as painful, with a body of his own things would be so much easier, he´d be able to talk to Yugi directly, to touch him and make him understand…

In the middle of the silent starry night a twinkle star crossed the sky, the spirit had heard of them and had nothing to lose, maybe time but he had already spent more than a couple of thousand of years wandering in absolute darkness and loneliness, if only he could remember how it felt like..to be human, to have physical feelings and most importantly how to love a soul mate through the skin…

What happened next was something he would remember for the rest of his existence.

To be continued…


	2. Morning comes slowly today

Unbelievable forces

Chapter 1

"Aibou…"

The crimson eyed duelist called his partner in an attempt to wake him up, he didn´t know what time it was but it looked like it had passed just a few hours since dawn, part of the city was still covered in darkness.

"…Aibou"

He called again in a louder voice, this time moving him by the shoulder a little so he would finally wake up.

"Five more minutes Yami…" whispered the smaller of the two with his face buried in the pillow.

The ancient spirit decided to let him sleep for a while, the alarm clock hadn´t even rung and it was a bit earlier to start getting ready for school, but he wanted to show him the news so badly.

Yami sighed defeated, it had been like that since the beginning of their relationship, the young boy simply loved to sleep, not like he had a problem with that, as a matter of fact Yami liked to look at him when he slept, it helped him to think.

But this time it was different he had to wake him up no matter what, feeling like a child who can´t wait for christmas morning Yami shook Yugi one more time.

"What?" Yelled Yugi annoyed and shaking his hand in the air as if he was trying to scare a flying insect, his head was still buried in the pillow.

And then it hit him.

"Mou hitori no boku?" gasped he, removing the blankets and getting up immediately.

Yami was sitting right next to him on the bed, his feet on the floor as he used to, although that time something was very different from before: he wasn´t transparent anymore and his voice didn´t have that ghostly tone it used to, he breathed and he could touch and be touched, the millenary spirit had gotten a physical body somehow.

"Did you …shake me?" his face had a hesitant expression written all over it

Yami closed his eyes smiling calmly and rather satisfied.

"Yes aibou"

"How…?"

Yugi's face showed a mix of emotions that ranged from surprise to fear and from doubt to curiosity.

Yami closed his eyes again as if he wanted to meditate about his answer, after a few seconds he opened them, looked at Yugi in the eyes and spoke.

"I don´t know"

Yugi felt a sweat drop rolling down the back of his head.

"Last night I made a wish"

"Wish?" questioned Yugi raising an eyebrow

"I saw a twinkle star...focused on my wish…and…well I woke up like this" explained the ancient spirit as he looked to the window on the ceiling.

"Yami…" started he with an incredulous look and a nervous smile "Twinkle star don´t grant wishes"

"Is that so?" he crossed his arms and appeared to be thinking deeply, a somewhat childish expression was formed in his face.

Yugi couldn´t help stare at his counterpart, he knew perfectly how he looked, their mind chambers offered them the possibility of a parallel world in which they could _interact_ as if both of them had physical bodies, although it was special in a way it was so different from the _real_ world, therefore, seeing his partner like that made him lose all notion of time and space.

He contemplated his unique hair, his big bright eyes and his colorful skin, being older than Yugi the spirit was much taller and muscular, with a body the differences were more noticeable.

"Aibou?"

"Huh?" Yugi noticed he had been staring at Yami for quite a while and couldn´t help blush, he had to change the subject quickly "Sorry…"

"It´s okay" reassured he with a smile that made Yugi blush even more.

The amethyst eyed duelist gathered all of his courage to be able to say what he was thinking.

"Umm mou hitori no boku…could I…"

"Yes aibou?"

Yugi took a deep breath.

"Could I touch you?"

The question took Yami by surprise, it was his turn to blush, although not as visible as Yugi, maybe the time to confess was nearer than he had thought.

Without saying a single word Yami started extending an arm towards Yugi, while he responded doing the same thing until both hands touched, their fingers intertwined.

The moment lasted for only a few seconds, but for them it felt like the time had stopped around them and the only thing that mattered was that simple touch.

Outside the morning had fully arrived, the birds around the house had already started singing and the matutinal breeze was blowing the fallen leaves from the trees.

Their eyes met, both of them showing a mix of emotions, without releasing their fingers from the touch, their faces began approaching each other almost instinctively, the two experimenting new feelings; Yami´s hand felt warmer and Yugi´s scent was more intense.

"Yugi…there´s something I need to tell you"

To be continued…

A/N: hey there, are you liking this nonsense of mine? I hope you do because I´m not planning of dropping this anytime soon, thank you all for your reviews! Any kind of criticism is welcomed here.

See you on the next chapter

xoxo


	3. A bit out of place

Unbelievable forces

Chapter: Slightly out of place.

"Yugi…there´s something I need to tell you…"

Those were Yami´s last words before he began approaching Yugi more, the smaller duelist seemed to be quite nervous and anxious about something, all he could do was look at his counterpart with shiny expectant eyes. Their fingers still intertwined feeling the new acquired touch.

The spirit was ready to confess his feelings for his partner, although he didn´t know how he was going to react the risk was worth it.

Gathering all his courage and experimenting the new feel of the beat of his heart he started.

"I can´t cont-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

He was suddenly interrupted by the alarm clock both of them had forgotten about, the loud noise made them jump and stop holding hands.

"Oh no I totally forgot about school!" exclaimed the smaller of the two getting quickly out of the bed, dropping the blankets to the floor as he tried to run to the bathroom.

Yami stood right in the same spot and position he was before the clock rang, with a petrified expression on the face, his heart still beating quickly, he could feel cold sweat in his hands, the ancient spirit just couldn´t believe his luck.

"So…do you think a star granted your wish?" asked Yugi in a loud voice from the bathroom which was right next to his bedroom.

"Ah…something like that…" the question made him snapped out, he blinked twice in an attempt to recover from the shock.

"Well I think we shofjgj"

"W…what?"

Yugi was brushing his teeth as he was speaking to the spirit so naturally he couldn´t understand the last thing he said.

After a few seconds Yugi came back to the bedroom where Yami was still sitting on the bed looking agitated.

"I said we should find out who or what made you this" explained the boy drying his hair with a towel. "This could be the beginning of a new adventure" said he smiling.

"I don´t think that´s a good idea…" stated he, worry in his eyes.

"Mou hitori no boku, what´s wrong?" asked Yugi concerned as he sat next to the spirit.

"This state won´t last for long, I only have twenty four hours" explained Yami without looking at Yugi.

"How do you know that?"

"I…just can feel it"

Yugi raised an eyebrow with a doubtful expression on the face, he tried to focus on something as he looked at him in the eyes.

"I can´t feel your thoughts…"

"Oh…" Yami turned to see his partner realizing that their mind link wasn´t present anymore. "You´re right aibou"

"I can´t read your mind but I can feel there is something you´re not telling me"

He didn´t answer, guilt in his eyes.

"But it´s okay, it doesn´t matter why you´re like this, if you don´t want to tell me right now I understand "

"Thank you aibou…"

"But, why is this? Why can´t we share our thoughts?"

"Don´t worry, it´ll return when I go back to my usual state"

"Oh…okay" said Yugi not convinced at all

There was a brief moment of heavy silent between them until Yugi had an idea.

"Hey if you don´t have that much time we should do all kind of things you couldn´t do before!" exclaimed Yugi excited and getting out of the bed to finish getting ready to go out.

"No Yugi I´d like to…" started Yami but Yugi couldn´t hear him he was too busy looking for some clothes to put on, the spirit gave up and sighed defeated.

"By the way mou hitori no boku, where did you get those clothes?"

"I found them in the closet, I remembered hearing that once you picked a wrong uniform size and thought I could use them" said the crimson eyed duelist looking at himself. "I didn´t want to scare you"

"Scare me? Why would you scare me?" questioned he leaving the clothes on the floor and turning to face him with a puzzled expression.

"When I woke up I had nothing on" answered Yami casually as if it was nothing.

Yugi gasped and didn´t answer, just turned again so Yami couldn´t see he was all blushed and nervous.

The two remained silent until Yugi finished getting ready.

"I´m ready mou hitori no boku, c´mon let´s go!"

"B-b-but where?"

"I don´t know let´s just go out and then we´ll think about something to do, c´mon there must be lots of things you want to do before returning to your preview form" he was pretty excited.

"_Yes there is just one thing I want to do" _thought the spirit, a bit annoyed that his last attempt at confessing his feelings had been ruined, now he had to gather all of his courage again, and that wasn´t an easy task.

"But aibou…I´d rather stay here and…what about school?"

"Stay at home? When you have only one day like this? Of course not! C´mon! and nothing will happen if I skip a couple of lessons"

"Yugi…" said the spirit reluctantly like a child who doesn´t want to eat vegetables.

"Please!" begged Yugi, his big amethyst eyes shining with excitement "I´ve always wanted to go out like this…with you" expressed he saying those last words with a gesture that made him look like a puppy.

Yami just couldn´t fight those eyes, he could feel his face turning red and his heart beating like it wanted to get out of his chest, maybe having a physical body hadn´t been such a great idea.

"Fine aibou, take me where you want to go" said he defeated and resigned, although a part of him did want to go out with his partner.

"Great!"

A couple of minutes after, they were right in front of the door ready to go out.

"How does it feel" asked Yugi out of the blue

"huh?"

"Having a body after thousands of years?"

"It´s not a big shock…after all we´ve been sharing your body for years, so I´m used to it" lied the spirit

"So it´s not that different from when you take control?"

"In fact yes it is…when I take control of your body I feel how you´d feel… erm does it make sense?"

"Well kind of…"

"Why do you ask aibou?"

"Oh it´s nothing, c´mon, let´s go"

And with that they both exited the house, Yami could feel the warm of the sun on his new acquired skin, Yugi couldn´t know how afraid he was of the outside world, he hadn´t lied to Yugi when he said those things about sharing his body, he could feel but that was through Yugi´s memories, it felt like it wasn´t real at all, as if he was touching things with thick gloves, now with a body of his own he could feel every touch, the light of the outside seemed brighter than ever, the air appeared to be heavier and his heartbeats wouldn´t leave him alone, he had to confess before the next sunrise and Yugi wasn´t making it any easier.

To be continued…

Yesh this came sooner because I´m loving it, and of course I´ll be updating my other fics also very soon.

Poor Yami did he think it was going to be easy? Never! Thank you all for your kind comments, expect more cliffhangers!

See you on the next chapter

xoxo


	4. Anything for you

The ancient egyptian spirit had spent no more than half a day with his new temporal body and he was already regretting that decision, he and Yugi were walking towards an unknown destination, at least for him, he was just following his aibou to some place _he would enjoy, _everything seemed so different from the times he had taken control over Yugi´s body, he couldn´t help feel anxious and nervous.

The faint breeze of air blowing against his face felt like an annoying undesired touch, the sunlight was almost blinding, and his new legs were starting to get tired, fear could be seen in his shaking hand, some sweat drops even started to roll down the back of the neck, the only thought in his mind was a constant _I want to go home I want to go home_, but something was truly preventing him from fleeing from that place…

"We´re almost there mou hitori no boku!"

Yugi on the other hand looked so innocently excited, his eyes shone and he had the biggest smile on his face Yami had ever seen on him, seeing that image he just couldn´t say _no_ to the young boy.

They were finally at their destination _the arcade_, a place full of videogames of all kinds that Yami could remember from the time he spent the day with Tea. Both of them remained silent right in front of the place looking at an announcement in the top of the entrance, Yugi still excited and Yami doubtful.

"Well, let´s go!" urged Yugi to Yami and started to walk impatiently.

"Yugi, wait!"

"Uh?" Yugi froze and turned to see what was bothering his other half

"I…I think I´d prefer a place…a bit less noisy"

"Noisy? Why would it bother you?"

He wanted to confess his new state was so stressing and he felt so sensitive the only option that sounded like a good idea was to return home and do something else. Also all that lights and noises would make him feel even more anxious, when he was inside Yugi´s body it was just so much easier, everything felt so normal and natural surely because of the young boy´s memories and knowledge, but this time was different, he was on his own.

"Because…I…" started Yami not really knowing what to say and looking at something that wasn´t the eyes of his aibou.

The teen remained in his place without pronouncing a word trying to figure out Yami´s real feelings until his anxiety came back.

"C´mon Yami we don´t have much time!" exclaimed he suddenly grabbing Yami´s hand tightly to his surprise, guiding him through the entrance.

Yugi was touching him again with his soft small hand, his new body just surrendered and followed him almost unconsciously, although his legs were moving he felt like everything had frozen around them, just like earlier that morning, the first time they intertwined their fingers, Yami had no idea of how cheesy it sounded but he truly felt like he was walking on clouds, his heart was again threatening to escape from his chest, his cheeks were all red.

It was a good thing there were just few people inside the place, otherwise he would have looked like a teenage boy stupidly in love with his crush.

"_Does he feel like I do?" _thought Yami all blushed and focusing only in the fact that Yugi was holding his hand, if the boy could have that effect on him with just that, he couldn´t even imagine what other things would do.

If only he could surround his little aibou with his arms and feel his whole body…

There wasn't any doubt left, Yami was deeply, helplessly in love with his partner and wanted, no, he needed to tell him that.

"Mou hitori no boku?"

Yugi´s words brought him back to reality.

"Ah…yes aibou?" answered he trying to sound as normal as he could.

"Are you ok? You look …well redder"

"Ooohhh i-i-i-t´s just…because…" stuttered the ancient spirit realizing his blush was quite evident "This place is …hot, yes…feels so warm… I think I need to take this off" explained he nervously trying to remove his jacket, he was wearing the usual sleeveless black t-shirt so his bare well toned arms were now exposed.

"I…I´ll go get some coins" said Yugi while turning around, avoiding his sight and clearly acting different from before. Now he appeared to be the nervous one.

Few seconds passed and Yugi was back with the coins they needed to play in the arcade machines.

"Sooo, what do you want to play first?"

"Mmm…how about that one?" suggested Yami pointing at an arcade machine that stood out from the rest due to its bigger size "That _something versus something_ thing, looks interesting"

Yugi turned to see the game Yami was pointing at.

"That? It´s a fighting game" commented he a bit uncertain.

"Yeah, so? Don´t tell me you´re afraid of losing to an amateur" challenged Yami, showing off his competitive side, after all he was considered the King of Games for some reason.

Yugi glared at his counterpart with an expression that seemed to say _don´t push your luck._

"I´ve seen you playing it on several occasions, I´ve learnt a thing or two."

"Very well then" said he sighing, if the spirit wanted to play so badly it just couldn´t be helped.

Both of them started choosing random characters so Yami would get used to the controllers and the gameplay in general, oddly he was starting to also get used to his body; he had stopped sweating and shaking, his heartbeats were a bit calmer by now and he had almost forgotten about his confession.

The time passed quite quickly as they were having fun together, none of them were nervous anymore and had even started to joke to each other, in one occasion Yami adventured to mess Yugi´s hair because he defeated him in one round and Yugi countered attack punching him softly in the arm.

After several rounds of practice Yami started to defeat Yugi hurting the young boy´s pride, he didn´t show it but Yami understood his partner like no one else, he knew Yugi also liked to win at duels although he had never shown that side to any other person, and that was a side Yami loved to see, the aggressive one.

"Ahuum! I think it´s time to go aibou" yawned he stretching his arms.

"oh yeah? We still have one coin left and I think training time´s over" challenged he inserting their last coin.

Yugi chose a completely different team of characters from before and looked more determined.

"Your turn pharaoh" said the smaller of the two raising an eyebrow and smiling provocatively.

Yami smirked, Yugi had fallen right into his trap and the real duel was about to start, it had been pretty obvious to him that his aibou hadn´t been playing using all of his skills, and the fact that he had just called him _pharaoh_ made things even more interesting.

Their battle was truly intense and in the end it was Yugi who won the round not surprising his counterpart at all, he knew the boy had some hidden abilities.

"You´re really good at this game aibou"

"And you´re not bad" said Yugi laughing so tenderly Yami felt his face was starting to turn all red again, it was like a sign that playtime was over and they needed to talk seriously.

"Let´s go home" suggested Yami smiling and considerably more relaxed from earlier.

Yugi nodded, he was so happy they could be sharing their time like two normal people, and for an instant magic, ancient egyptian gods, evil forces, the status of his best and closest friend as a spirit who didn´t actually have a physical body and the imminent fact that they had to part ways soon just didn´t exist, nothing of it mattered.

They started to walk towards a new destination when Yugi suddenly froze right where he was standing, apparently something had caught his attention.

The amethyst eyed boy separated from his other self and went to a different arcade machine, even bigger than the one they had been playing on, it wasn´t a common videogame, it didn´t even have a controller, just a large platform with colored arrows on it and a massive screen surrounded by bright intermittent lights.

Yami recognized the machine, Tea played there and defeated a bully when they went out together, he didn´t understand why people found that thing so spectacular, especially when he wasn´t a fan of dancing or modern music.

"What?" questioned Yami getting nearer to Yugi who was amazed seeing the huge thing in front of them.

"This is usually crowded…" stated the boy with expectant shiny eyes.

Yami looked around to see that the place was almost empty except for the employers and a couple of young guys too focused on their games to pay attention to them

"It´s too early and most of the people are at school or work…" said he not referring to anyone in particular, he was describing what was passing through his mind.

Yami just stood next to him, arms crossed and a puzzled glare.

"come with me!" exclaimed Yugi in a tone that almost sounded like an order, his excitement had returned even stronger.

In a rush the young boy climbed the platform and inserted two special coins inside the machine, the lights around it shone with more intensity and a loud music started to play.

"What? Aibou I don´t-" complained Yami confused but Yugi totally ignored it.

"C´mon Yami stop being so averse to everything!" called he, waving his arms on the air and urging the former pharaoh to join him.

Yami´s face showed annoyance and confusion, he really didn´t want to do that but Yugi wasn´t going to accept a negative answer.

Reluctantly the spirit climbed the platform and listened to Yugi´s instruction of how to play the damn game, although he just nodded exhausted Yugi didn´t mind and his excitement wasn´t affected by Yami´s apathy.

"Did you understand Yami?"

"Uhu" answered he not really paying attention.

"Good, look! It´s about to start"

The crimson eyed duelist couldn´t understand his aibou and his sudden fixation for something like that, he had never imagined Yugi liked to dance that much.

The song Yugi had picked began playing, a series of arrows started to appear on the screen along with a colorful background accompanied by surrounding dancing lights, Yami briefly remembered the instruction and tried to step on the arrows on the platform but he was a disaster; his inexperienced legs were tangled, his score was decreasing more and more and his body felt numb and not able to follow that stupid music.

"Awww Yugi! I told you I coul-" he started to complain like a child but when he turned to look at his aibou he couldn´t believe his eyes.

Yugi had a perfect score, the lights shone at his rhythm and the arrows on the platform turned on harmonically when he stepped on them, his legs and arms moved in perfect coordination with the music, he had a large smile on the face and his eyes looked bigger and brighter.

Maybe it hadn´t been such a terrible idea…

Yami wished he could take a photo or remember that expression for all eternity, his aibou was absolutely happy and enjoying that moment, he had surrendered and stopped trying to understand that game and opted to see his partner dance.

"_I love you Yugi more than anything on this earth" _thought the spirit simply fascinated with that sight, if only he could say those words out loud.

To be continued…

A/N:

Hello there! I decided to change the mood of the story for a happier one and I´m kinda liking how it turned out, yes I love cliffhangers but don´t worry I´ll try to update very soon because my favorite part is approaching!

Thank you all for your reviews and kind comments, I really really appreciate them, you encourage me to continue this story!

And also they make me so happy!

See you on the next chapter

xoxo


	5. I ll understand

The song ended, the dancing arrows on the large screen stopped appearing and a loud happy voice announced the winner of the dancing battle; _player one has the moves!, _it said and a big shiny 'S' showed on a side of the screen, the perfect score.

Yugi stood in the same place panting and resting his hands on his knees, Yami kept watching him fascinated and totally lost in his thoughts.

"Did you like it?"

"huh?" the question caught Yami off guard, Yugi could almost catch a glimpse of how Yami was looking at him; blushed and with shiny eyes.

The smaller duelist laughed tenderly after seeing how his partner hadn´t been able to step on the arrows correctly not even once.

"Did you like the game?" asked he again with a big smile and closing his eyes, he seemed to be quite tired.

Yami briefly turned to the other side to avoid looking at his aibou in the eyes.

"Uh…no, this is not my kind of game"

"I know" he answered with a resigned smile "I´d have liked to see you dancing…or at least trying to haha"

"Yeah very funny aibou"

"Haha you must have looked adorable"

The ancient spirit slightly blushed again and felt the need to change the subject.

"B-b-by…by the way aibou, where did you learn to play this game like that? I don´t remember seeing you near this thing"

"Oh…I just have a console version" Yami looked at him confused "You know, like a home edition with a small mat, this is actually the first time I step on this"

"Why? Looks like you do like this thing"

"Well…" he rolled his big amethyst eyes "It´s usually crowded by popular girls and their boyfriends…"

Yami looked at him with questioning eyes, he knew there was more to that story.

"And…once…I tried to play, I waited for my turn and all…but some guys pushed me out of here"

"They did what?"

"It´s not a big deal, I inserted my coin and they pushed me, I tripped and almost fell, some girls laughed at me and…" he saw how Yami was getting angrier and angrier "I guess I was scared of returning here and just forgot about it"

"Who are those guys? I will mind cru-"

"It´s okay mou hitori no boku" interrupted he laughing and trying to calm his other self.

"But I can´t let anyone hurt you aibou!"

"I know I know…" reassured Yugi putting his hands on Yami´s arms, a small sweat drop rolled down the back of his head "It happened way before I knew you and…"

But Yami wasn´t paying attention anymore, Yugi was touching him again, he knew that was his cue.

"…And I don´t even remember them so it woul-"

"Yugi I must tell you something" interrupted he

"Uhm…" Yugi became nervous and avoided Yami´s sight "What is it mou hitori no boku?"

"You´re the most imp-"

_BRRRRL_

Perhaps the mind of the ancient spirit had forgotten about his new need of food but his stomach definitely hadn´t

"Yami you´re hungry! That´s right, I forgot we didn´t even have breakfast, haha we left home rather suddenly didn´t we?"

Yami crossed his arms over his stomach feeling like it had betrayed him, he blushed again but in a different way.

"Yeah…"

"Now that you mention it I´m also hungry…and I know the perfect place! c´mon mou hitori no boku we don´t have all the time of the world!" exclaimed he, excited again and grabbing his partner by the hand.

…

…

…

Burger world, although a bit childish it was Yugi´s favorite place to eat, according to him they served the best burgers in the city and that was an experience Yami just couldn´t avoid.

"I´m not _that_ hungry aibou…" commented Yami seeing the size of his hamburger

"Nonsense! You´ll never have this chance again, you **must** taste it!"

Yami took off the top bread of his meal to discover its insights; a lot of meat with something that seemed to be cheese, a bunch of vegetables and more things Yugi had ordered for him.

"I´m ok with that" said Yami still looking hesitantly at his lunch "Because I think this will kill me"

Yugi burst out laughing so hard he almost spat his soda.

"I´m serious, I can´t even eat this"

"Haha of course you can, watch!" The smaller duelist took a big bite of his hamburger while Yami watched him with worry in his eyes.

"How can someone so small eat something this big?"

"Oh shut up Yami I´m not small"

"Yes you are" teased Yami smiling

"Whatever, I beat you at the arcade"

The smile on Yami´s face faded, he began eating his burger.

"Yay! I finally won at something against you"

"Just because it was the first time I played it"

"Don´t be a sore loser mou hitori no boku"

"I´m not" answered Yami pouting "and what is this other thing anyways?" asked he suddenly trying to change the subject, pointing at a plastic cup.

"A milkshake, taste it you´ll like it"

Yami drank some of that weird looking beverage hesitantly.

"How is it?" asked his partner almost finishing his meal.

"I…actually like it"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…" he took one more drink just to be sure about the initial taste and his expression changed to a _happier_ one "I like it"

"Good, just don´t smash it against the floor"

"Huh?"

"Nothing" answered he with a mischievous smile.

They spent lunch time talking and joking, Yami ended up liking that weird modern food, although he confessed he wouldn´t eat it more than once a month.

"I love this!" said Yugi finishing Yami´s hamburger, he hadn´t been able to eat the whole thing.

"clearly"

Both of them laughed.

"Yugi I can barely move but I want to talk to you about something" started he more relaxed and in a good mood.

"Do you want more milkshake?" asked he, innocently.

"Haha perhaps, but…you see I´ll go straight to the point" his tone of voice changed to a serious one "Since the Orichalcos incident…I´ve felt that your attitude towards me has changed somewhat, I know the whole mess was all my fault…"

He took a pause, Yugi kept listening with attention.

"It´s just that I…I´ve felt how you close our mind link and don´t let me hear your thoughts, we don´t talk at nights anymore, you´ve even forgotten the puzzle in your room"

The expression on Yugi´s face changed a little, he rolled his eyes like a student who was being scolded.

"I´m not blaming you or anything, I´m not mad …I…just want you to forgive me, I want things to be like before that happened"

Yugi took one last drink of his milkshake, breathed deeply, messed his hair a little and began talking.

"You don´t need to apolog-"

"But I have to!" interrupted he abruptly surprising his partner who looked at him with his big astonished eyes.

"n-n-no really…you don´t need to apologize…you did that because…you had to"

"Because I was an idiot, and put your life at stake!" said the ancient spirit looking at the floor, remembering the moment the seal took Yugi´s soul, he truly regretted that.

"I offered my soul because I wanted to Yami, I know you want to protect me…from everything"

"Of course! And I´ll always prot-"

"But the thing is…that you won´t be here for me all the time"

The spirit remained silent, his aibou was sadly right.

"You´ve given me so much…thanks to you I´m now strong enough to protect myself"

"B-b-but…don´t you want me to take care of you anymore?" asked he a bit sad and afraid.

"Don´t take it like that mou hitori no boku…I want you to take care of me, just like I want to take care of you"

Yami didn´t say anything, he was thinking about how fast the time had passed, when he first met Yugi he was a weak shy boy who was afraid of talking to other people, but now, he was a strong young man who understood things even better than him.

"And I wouldn´t have it other way" said Yami placing a hand over Yugi´s fingers.

"I´m not going to lie Yami, at first I was angry at you, I thought you only cared about me because I was …just, well…you know…your host"

"No aibou I woul-"

"Let me finish, when I was just surrounded by darkness I thought about a lot of things and understood that…all that happened helped us to achieve a greater goal and that you carry a heavy duty on your back."

"I still regret what happened to you because of me"

"It doesn´t matter anymore, we´re here, safe and having a good time, aren´t we?" said he with a big smile, he really meant those words.

"Thank you aibou, I don´t deserve your forgiveness"

"Besides, everyone told me how hard it was for you to get over it"

"You have no idea….I just wanted to save you"

"It´s okay…I´m glad we finally could talk about this"

Another tender smile lighted his innocent face, the late noon sunrays made it look more beautiful and Yami understood that it was getting late, he didn´t have much time, if he really wanted to be in peace he had to speak.

He took a very deep breath, his heart began beating quickly, his hands were shaking and his mind was trying to stop him but his mouth fought against all the odds.

"Yugi I want to be with you"

"Me too always…"

"No, I _really_ want to be with you, I need you, when you smile I feel relieved, when we talk I can be myself without worrying about my memories or the fate of the world… you just…make me happy, I was supposed to be the one to protect you but…"

Yami took Yugi´s hands tightly and looked him in the eyes, the smaller duelist was starting to shake and look nervous but the spirit just couldn´t stop.

"but…in the end…it is you who protects me and gives me strength" he closed his eyes and held the hands of his aibou even tighter "I love you Yugi"

When he opened his eyes he saw an image he never imagined his confession would cause; Yugi was crying and looking at him afraid, his hands were shaking.

"…Aibou?"

He didn´t answer, just looked down and his hair covered his face, a couple of seconds passed and he abruptly released his hands from Yami´s hold and ran out of the place so quickly the spirit couldn´t react.

To be continued…

a/n:

another cliffhanger yay, I love you all and thank you for your reviews, I´ll try to update soon very soon at least once a week.

Have a wonderful day and take care!

See you on the next chapter

xoxo


	6. Sad as it may be

Unbelievable forces

Chapter 6

All that the ancient egyptian spirit understood was that he had confessed his feelings to his beloved partner, and although that had released him from a truly heavy weight on his shoulders, he felt like it was the worst moment of his life, the most horrible thing in three thousand years.

He had thought, even dreamed, of that moment countless times but it never seemed like a real thing or a possibility in the slightest… until that morning when everything changed and he knew he had to confess, not knowing what it could cause. Yami had been so into himself he couldn´t notice the initial reaction of his aibou, all he desired was to be with him in all possible ways and show him how much he loved him.

From all reactions he could have expected he received the worst one, maybe asking Yugi to jump into his arms and confess he also loved him meant too much, or something as cheesy as the young boy saying "oh Yami I´ve been waiting for so looong" blushed and shiny eyes, yeah that would have been over the top, he had this situation in his hands: his aibou had run away from him, crying and shaking, looking completely horrified as if he had said the most horrible thing ever.

The spirit remained in his seat with his mind in blank, shocked and not being able to move a muscle for about ten seconds that felt like an eternity, after that something hit him and made him snap out of his trance, the realization that Yugi wasn´t there.

Yami stood up so quickly it looked as if some force had dragged him out of his seat, once he was out of the place he turned to one side and the other to see if Yugi was still around…nothing, he was gone.

He felt his heartbeats increasing their rhythm as he turned to look at every possible direction, cold sweat drops began appearing on his forehead and the back of his neck, left right in front of him…there was nothing.

Yugi had just disappeared, his new and temporal body started to shake threatening to surrender and made him fall on his knees, a quick and involuntary glimpse to the sky made him recover his energies, the sun was just a thin orange line on the horizon meaning he didn´t have much time.

The former pharaoh gather the last pieces of his courage and started running to where his heart and soul told him to go, on his way he cursed himself for not paying attention to the roads and streets Yugi had previously led him.

After a couple of minutes of running without a clear destination Yami reached a small park surrounded by flat buildings. Some squirrels were running to the trees and a bunch of children and their mothers were in the playground, that peaceful afternoon image woke a memory in his mind; that park was near Yugi´s house, about fifteen minutes from there, he faintly remembered that his partner would frequent that place after school, the sound of birds chanting and the wind in the leaves would make him feel comfortable and helped to complete the most difficult home works.

Yami was just about to retake his way when he felt _something_ grabbing and pulling his hand.

"mister!" said a sharp voice, a small girl, wearing a hat with a flower on top, was pulling his hand trying to get his attention.

"huh?" it was everything Yami could say, his mind and emotions were a mess, he needed no find Yugi immediately but he had no idea of where he could be, the time was running against him and there was a girl who had appeared from nowhere calling him mister.

"our cat" said she with a serious tone of voice looking at Yami with decisive eyes and pointing at the top of a tree with one of her little fingers.

Yami raised his gaze, in the top of a medium sized tree, amongst some branches he could see a small creature.

"_Yeah what about it?" _Thought the former pharaoh, he didn´t feel comfortable around children, it wasn´t like he found them annoying, he just didn´t have enough practice dealing with them. Yami just looked at the little girl with a questioning gaze, trying to say _what do you want me to do?._

"please miser… brin im down" asked the girl babbling, she was around 5 or 6 years old, behind her was a second child, another girl who was younger than her and was dressed in a similar way, probably her sister.

But he was in a hurry and just couldn´t help those children, just when he was about to open his mouth the girl spoke again.

"please?" she begged almost crying, her big brown eyes started to shine, behind her the little girl was already crying and sobbing, just before that they had been trying to act like adults, the older sister talking so seriously and looking at him in the eyes, perhaps they´d had to gather all of his courage to talk to him but they were just little girls worried about their pet.

Yami looked around him in confusion, there were a lot of adults and mothers all over the park but they had chose him to help them, he didn´t understand it, a bit doubtful the crimson eyed duelist nodded and went directly to the tree, which he climbed in a clumsy way, how he did that, he didn´t know, perhaps all the adrenaline from before helped.

The cat was on the edge of a weak thin branch, looking scared, his green eyes turned to look at Yami with fear, with a quick move he grabbed him and thought it was mission complete…but the cat got scared and scratched his face, Yami instantly let it go and took his hand to the injured cheek.

Pain, at last he could feel it and also he was bleeding, it was just a few drops but even so he couldn´t help feel anxious.

"Why did you do that?" he finally spoke scaring the kitten even more "Your owners are so worried about you because you thought it was a good idea to climb all the way to here" scolded he with the same tone he used against his opponents in duels "But now you just don´t have any idea of where you are, can´t you see I´m doing this for your own good? Don´t you think about anyone else besides yourself?" Yelled Yami without realizing how weird he looked scolding a scared kitten like that, but something hit his mind like a bucket of cold water.

"I´ve been…careless" whispered he calming himself a bit "All this day I´ve done nothing but think about myself, all I wanted to do was confess my feelings…without thinking about Yugi´s own feelings…he did so much for me today" he sat on the strongest part of the branch and relaxed for a moment looking at the sky, the cat also relaxed and began approaching him.

"He spent all of his savings to take me to the arcade and invite me lunch…and what did I do" the cat had completely approached his side and was right next to his feet "Whine and act like I didn´t even care" He started to caress the cat´s grays fur.

After taking a long deep breath Yami caressed the kitten and grabbed him softly, then he climbed down the tree, the two girls came immediately afterwards.

"yaaay you did it miser!" exclaimed the younger girl, who had remained silent, excitedly and glad that their pet was fine.

Yami gave the small creature to the older sister and caressed his fur for the last time, it purred in response.

"Thank you so mush" said the girl with the hat and made a reverence, the other girl imitated her and then the two sisters ran to their mother´s side on the other side of the park.

"Mom mom! Shizu is okay" screamed both of them as they disappeared from Yami´s sight.

Yami felt relieved, now his mind was clearer and his body didn´t ache anymore, the afternoon breeze caressed his face and messed his hair giving him a much needed feeling of peace. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and breathed some fresh air.

"_Mou hitori no boku!"_

Out of the blue the former pharaoh clearly heard the voice of his partner so he opened his eyes and searched the place, but Yugi was nowhere to be found again.

He then realized that he had heard the voice inside his head…but how?

"The mind link?" thought he not really understanding the cause of the event "Could it be that I´m re gaining my previous state?" he quickly turned to see the sky, it was getting dark meaning that the day was almost over.

Knowing his last hours as a _normal_ person were running out the crimson eyed duelist quickly tried to remember the way to Yugi´s house from the park and the voice he had previously heard, it was not just Yugi thinking about him, he had feel him somehow and because of that Yami knew that his partner was inside his home, or at least that was what he wanted to believe.

…

…

Yami ran restlessly for fifteen minutes only obeying his heart until he could see the game shop from the distance, he couldn´t help smile a little and ran even faster, once he was at the door a bitter surprise was waiting for him: the shop was already closed.

"Damn it!" cursed Yami yelling he quickly thought about a way to enter and went to the front door and rang the bell almost frantically. He waited just half a minute and couldn´t take it anymore, he knew no one was going to open the door.

"I can feel you aibou" thought he, his heart beating desperately, cold sweat drops running down the back of his neck, arms and legs shaking.

"The back door!" the thought hit him like a thunder and made him run to his last resource, only to find that it was also closed.

Just when the nameless pharaoh thought his luck couldn´t get any worse he saw the light at the end of the tunnel: the back window was open!...

Although his last resource was a bit far from the ground Yami didn´t care, using some of his last energies he jumped and helped himself to get through, right when he thought it had been a successful mission he tripped and fell to the floor hurting his already tired body even more.

Once he got in the house he didn´t have time to pay attention to the pain he was feeling, he ran directly to where he thought his beloved partner was.

"…Aibou?" asked he carefully and with a soft voice, the door to Yugi´s room was closed so he just stayed in front of it, feeling the presence of his light through it.

"Go away!" Yami heard Yugi yelling almost in front of him, he must´ve been sitting next to the door. His heart was filled with joy just knowing that his aibou was there just a few centimeters away, but felt anxious again just after understanding what he had just heard.

"Yugi I…understand…I was reckless and shouldn´t have said it like that…" he waited for Yugi to answer but there was no response so he had to continue "I know you spent a lot of money just to give me the best day of my life…well my entire existence… and I acted like I wasn´t comfortable with it" he could hear Yugi sobbing "…aibou…I don´t remember anything from my past, from before you solved the puzzle…but I can tell you that I´ve never felt this way towards anyone…I can talk with you about anything and be myself when I´m with you, you understand me like no one else…I feel so happy when we play or joke…Yugi you´re like…my best friend, but also…I love you"

After saying that for the second time that day Yami felt like a heavy stone had fallen from his back, he closed his eyes and sat next to the door that separated him from his light.

"I love you with all my heart…in this state I feel it even more strongly, I want to be with you always…" he closed his eyes again and breathed deeply, feeling relieved again, confessing his love had brought him so much internal peace.

"Do you think I left…because of that?" Yugi spoke suddenly but Yami didn´t know what to answer, he certainly didn´t understand why Yugi had left like that. "Yami…I thought you didn´t want to go out with me because you were scared…and I couldn´t blame you for that..on the contrary I wanted to make you feel …well"

"And you did it aibou, I will never forget this day"

"But…" he started sobbing again and continued to talk crying "you…had to say it and ruined it all!"

"Say what?"

"that you love me!"

"aibou…I´ll understand if you don´t like me like that, I´ll never say again…please…try to understand me, I had to say it…confess my love and I regret noth-"

"You don´t understand anything!" interrupted Yugi yelling and crying louder.

Yami remained silent for seconds while he heard Yugi crying.

"I didn´t want to hurt you Yugi, I´m sorry please let me in so we can talk bett-"

"Yami you are a fool!" he interrupted again "I love you too!"

The former pharaoh couldn´t believe what he had just heard, his light had also confessed his feelings but…why was he acting like that?

"ai…bou? What did you say?" he stuttered feeling how his heart was shrinking and about to start crying too.

"I love you!... I don´t know how, when or why…I´ve been in love with you for a long time, why else would I offer my own soul? Why else would I be willing to surrender my own memories in order to be with you?"

"Yugi open the door…please" begged he, his voice broke and a tear rolled down his cheek, every second he was separated from Yugi felt like the worst torture.

"I can´t…" cried Yugi "If I open this door…I don´t know what will happen, I must be strong!"

"but why!"

"Because this cannot be!" Yami´s heart broke into pieces, his face was already next to the door "Don´t you understand it mou hitori no boku? We can´t be together! That is why I´ve kept the secret for so long even when it was so painful… you are an ancient spirit with no memories, your only purpose in this world is to recover your lost memories…and once you achieve that, you´ll be gone"

Yami knew Yugi was right, he covered his face with his hand and the tears began rolling down restlessly.

"We are just not meant to be together Yami…it will never work, never…the promise you made…that you and I will always be together can´t be…"

"aibou…" said Yami without trying to hide his tears, it was the first time Yugi heard him cry "Do you want to know …how I got this body?" there was no response "the gods spoke to me last night…they told me that…I could make a wish" he tried to sound calmer "but I had to choose, recover all of my memories without fighting for them or have a body for twenty four hours"

"Why didn´t you…"

"Because if I chose that, I´d have had to forget everything about my present self, forget you… I couldn´t…I didn´t even need to think about it twice, I knew I couldn´t live in a world where you didn´t exist"

"Mou hitori…no boku…"

"You´re right, I cannot promise you that I will be here for you always, I cannot give you the life you deserve…I don´t even have a body to show you how much I love you but…" there was a heavy silent for a moment that felt like an eternity. "I can swear to the gods that…I will love you with all my heart, mind and soul for as long as I am on this earth, no…even when I have to go wherever my fate takes me I´ll love you, just you, I can promise you that, I´ll protect you, take care of you and love you, my little aibou"

Yugi didn´t say anything, he just stopped crying and sobbing.

"Please my love…open the door" said Yami standing on his feet, happy that he had finally been able to speak with his heart.

After another moment of silent there was a sound, a _click_, and the door to Yugi´s room was unlocked.

To be continued…

a/n:

sorry it took me so long to update but don´t worry because well you know the part that you´ve been waiting for is almost here!

Hope you like this!

Have a wonderful day !

xoxo


	7. We ll worry about it later

Chapter 7

"Please my love open the door"

Few seconds after those words had covered the place and were left floating a click sound could be heard and the path for the ancient spirit was cleared.

Crimson eyes met amethyst, none of them dared to talk, they were expecting something but the fear that everything would disappear the moment they said a word prevented them from moving a muscle, Yugi´s eyes were all red from crying, Yami´s were shining also from his previous tears, they remained in silent staring at each other and their differences were more visible than ever, their heights, eyes, bodies and faces although very similar were different.

Yami made the first move, with fear and doubt he tried to reach Yugi with his right hand but couldn´t, the smaller duelist turned his back on him and without his other half seeing him he closed his eyes letting more tears roll down his cheeks, he then escaped from the situation sitting on the bed, getting as far as he could from Yami.

The taller duelist was hurt, his hand was still in the air trying to reach the boy, he felt a knot in his throat but understood his partner perfectly and calmly walked towards him, trying to not scare him, Yugi looked how he got closer and began shaking, the former pharaoh finally sat next to him without saying or doing a thing.

The boy contemplated his hand focusing on them completely avoiding a pair of crimson eyes.

"This…won´t work…there´s no way…" he began waiting for his other half to answer, he really wanted to hear the words he had previously said, just to know that they were true and Yami wasn´t talking like that just because he wanted to enter.

He kept looking how his hands received drops of tears waiting for Yami to make his move, but he didn´t and Yugi got scared, gathering all of his courage he turned to finally face his other half.

"Mou hitori no boku?"

Yami looked serious but determined as if he was meditating, he then raised his arm again and gently touched Yugi´s face, he caressed his cheek and Yugi noticed his hand shaking a little but couldn´t think about anything else when he felt the ancient spirit pulling his face closer to him, kissing him on the lips sweetly, the act surprised and left him in shock, the only thing he knew was that he was looking at the closed eyes of the man he loved so dearly, his hand felt unbelievable warm on his cheek, those lips were soft and his smell was intoxicating, it wasn´t perfume or anything like that, it was his natural scent. Yugi couldn´t help closing his eyes letting himself go, their lips were just touching and their mouths hadn´t opened, it was a rather timid innocent first kiss.

Yami was the one to break it, he caressed his cheek one more time and looked at his blushed partner.

"I don´t care"

"B-b-but…what abou-"

"Shh…" interrupted he putting his index finger on his partner´s lips "I told you, as long as I´m on this earth I´ll give you my heart and love to the fullest and…when I leave…I´ll love you from wherever I am"

Yugi broke in tears and suddenly hugged his other half in a possessive way as if he felt like he was going to disappear from one second to another, which surprised Yami for a moment but then reacted quickly and hugged his little partner strongly, feeling what he thought was a fragile body that needed to be protected, for so long had he waited and dreamt with something like that he couldn´t help letting a couple of tears escape.

If only he could stop time and remain like that for the rest of his days, he hugged Yugi even more tightly and started to regret his wish, knowing that they both were going to suffer, maybe it had been better if he just had wished that everyone forgot about everything, he then would have been able to recover his memories without a fight or breaking anyone´s heart. He wished he was born in that time and place as a normal human without a mysterious and dark past, without ancient gods, magic and evil spirits …with something as simple as a body!

"But…we wouldn´t have met…"

"Did… you?" he broke the hug and looked at his partner.

"I don´t know how…I…kind of…_felt_…you"

Yami then remembered that he had heard …or felt Yugi when he was at the park that afternoon, he couldn´t explain it, looking at the sky through the window in the ceiling he knew that it was just few hours before returning to his usual state.

"Aibou…I…"

"Mou…hitori no boku?"

Yami was silent for several seconds, he was trying to say something but was just not able to find the words.

"Ya-"

The smaller duelist was silenced by Yami´s lips again, only that this time he was being aggressive and passionate; introducing his tongue on the other´s mouth, caressing his hair, cheeks, neck…Yugi didn´t know what to do, how to react, it was his first kiss ever, never had he though it would be with a man…actually the spirit of an ancient pharaoh who, three thousand years ago, saved the world, his other self, his beloved Yami.

The spirit grabbed Yugi´s arms and made him surround his neck without breaking the kiss, the smaller duelist closed his eyes instinctively and let himself go, also caressing Yami´s hair and hugging him tightly, his tongue began playing with the one already inside his mouth, from an instant to another the air suddenly felt heavier and warmer forcing them to fall on the bed where they continued their passionate kiss.

"I´m… sorry…" whispered Yami breathing heavily and moaning.

"W-w-why?" answered Yugi, eyes closed and not really paying attention.

"For…what I´m going …to do"

The former pharaoh got away from the teen, stood up and removed his black shirt, although it was already dark inside the room, Yugi could see the perfect shape of his now lover, his temporal body was certainly beautiful; slightly muscular and well formed, he would have loved to stare at it for longer but he was surprised by Yami´s hands removing his clothes.

"I need to feel you…" whispered the spirit now using a seductive tone of voice, he then hugged Yugi once more bringing their partially naked bodies closer, both were warm and felt like a celestial touch, after all they had waited for that simple thing for so long. Yugi hugged him back closing his eyes and caressed the back of his beloved ancient spirit trying to memorize every single inch of it, the touch made Yami moan in excitement which provoked him to start a new passionate and wet kiss.

"I love you…" said Yugi in the middle of the kiss whispering so softly Yami could barely hear him.

The spirit didn´t answer, he broke the kiss to start biting and licking the neck of his aibou who was simply in ecstasy, the older duelist quickly intertwined their fingers just like they had done earlier that morning only that this time Yami was holding both of Yugi´s hands burying them on the mattress. The teen suddenly noticed a warm feeling between his legs and understood the situation, the events that were about to happen next were just unavoidable.

"I´ve never done …it" said the smaller duelist as he noticed Yami going down his bare chest and caressing his hips.

"…I know" answered Yami without getting distracted by the comment and kissing Yugi´s belly.

"I-I´m a bit…scared…"

"I know…" repeated the spirit now separating from that innocent body "I love you with all my soul and heart…" he began stating with a rather serious tone of voice looking at his partner in the eyes, which made him blush "and I want to show you how much…with this body, I…need you"

"…and I…want you"

Yami knew that it was all he needed to keep going and began unzipping both his jeans and Yugi´s as gently as he could.

A blink of the eye was enough for Yugi to realize the two were already wearing just their underpants, it happened so quickly he didn´t know how it ended like that, thanking the gods mentally for the darkness that surrounded them he tried to hide his intense blush and not to be ashamed of the noticeable bulge inside his underwear, the subject was certainly not something he had experience with at all, the innocent looking duelist couldn´t help feel scared, nervous and ashamed, no one had seen him like that before.

"I know it Yugi…" said Yami out of the blue with a serious tone of voice, his partner looked at him immediately "I know you better than anyone else, after all we´ve shared a body for so long…and I can hear your thoughts, remember?"

Yugi blushed even more realizing he had forgotten to close their mind link, all the pleasure he was experienced had left him off guard.

"You´re so cute when you blush" he then caressed his cheek and removed some hairs from his forehead "don´t be scared"

"…I….I can´t help it…"

Yami caressed his naked chest and belly one more time and then directed his hand to Yugi´s underpants making him moan in ecstasy.

"Do you trust me?"

"I…Y-yes…"

The spirit then took off what was left of his clothes leaving him completely naked, he stared at the innocent body he had in front.

"You´re beautiful"

"…Shut…up!" complained Yugi, his cheeks all covered in red, he turned to avoid Yami´s gaze and he didn´t see the spirit removing his underwear.

Yami smirked and couldn´t help began another kiss, this time a sweet tender kiss, he hugged his partner, their naked and sweating bodies felt like it was just one single entity, Yugi felt warm and protected like nothing could hurt him as long as he remained in Yami´s arms.

Without breaking the kiss Yami caressed mischievously the buttocks of his partner causing him to gasp.

"Relax…trust me"

The boy let him continue not before hugging him tighter and burying his face on Yami´s neck, closing his eyes as he felt one finger going inside him.

"does it hurt you?" whispered Yami not wanting to cause his partner any pain.

"…n-no…it´s okay"

Yami knew and felt he wasn´t lying so he continued with the gently touch, going deeper, caressing and massaging his lover to help him relax, he felt a warm bulge touching his leg, confirming the boy was not hurt but also enjoying the touch inviting him to touch it. One hand on his buttocks and the other stimulating him, Yugi couldn´t imagine there was something better in the world.

"Ya…mi, I…I´m going to…" he tried to separate from his other half feeling the climax was near.

"Shh…" but Yami didn´t stop, in fact he accelerated his hand, intensified the caresses, the kisses and went deeper, finally causing his partner to finish on his hand in the middle of moans and screams of pleasure followed by whispers.

HIs body was relaxed, warmer and sweating from exhaustion, his first orgasm with someone besides him, of course he had done that multiple times before, but alone and sure that Yami wasn´t paying attention, the mind link was closed and no one was around, in the beginning he used to think about his best friend, the energetic girl with the big blue eyes but then Yami came to his life changing absolutely everything, he couldn´t tell when he began thinking about his other self in those moments, imagining it was his manly yet soft hands touching him…

"You did?"

"STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!" yelled and complained he blaming himself for letting the mind link open again, letting Yami know that he was the target of his mind when he masturbated never crossed his thoughts.

Yami answered with a sudden passionate kiss even biting his lower lip.

"I must make you mine right now" whispered the spirit near his ear, giving him shivers down the spine.

Kneeling on the bed in front of his partner he made him surround his waist with his legs, Yugi tried to cover his face with his hands not wanting Yami to see him blush and panic but the spirit prevented him from doing so.

"Let me see you"

The tone of voice Yami was using made the teen feel so small, innocent and inexperienced in comparison with the spirit, it was intimidating yet sensual.

The former pharaoh began going inside the body of his beloved aibou slow and carefully, stopping when the boy looked hurt or uncomfortable.

"Did I hurt you?"  
"N-no…go on" answered he trying to focus to relax his body, there was pleasure but also pain.

He went deeper, as slow as he could, his body begging him to go faster, his mind telling him to care about his aibou, he closed his eyes and concentrated to be smooth and gentle.

"Are you okay?"

"I´m fine…"

Both opened their eyes at the same time and their gazes met, Yugi still had his innocent look, a reddish tone on his cheeks, his eyes half closed, breathing heavily moaning under his body, Yami couldn´t resist it, he began going faster, leaning to kiss the boy on the lips, the first thrusts were painful for the teen but It changed quickly as he joined his other half in the movement, both bodies moved almost rhythmically, their moans could be heard across the whole house maybe even outside it too.

"I love you!" screamed Yami as he felt the end was near.

"I…love…you too!" answered Yugi already feeling his second orgasm that night.

Finishing inside his partner, the body of the former pharaoh started to relax and fell on the one he had under him, both duelist hugged, Yami kissed him tenderly on the forehead.

"How long til you return to your original state?"

"I…don´t know…six hours max"

"oh okay"

Yugi then punched him on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Reading my thoughts"

Yami smirked.

"Who would have thought it? Yugi you´re a pervert"

"SHUT UP" complained he blushing again.

Yami messed his hair, he wanted to kiss and caress him but tiredness covered his exhausted body, he fell heavily on the bed and buried his head on a pillow.

"You´re hurt…"commented Yugi touching smoothly one of Yami´s cheeks making him remember the events from that afternoon.

"Yeah…a cat scratched me…"

" A …cat?"

"Well…you shouldn´t have run away from me like that" answer Yami faking anger.

"So it´s my fault that a cat scratched you"

"Uh hu…that´s right"

"You´re an idiot Yami"

"You weren´t saying that just minutes ago"

"Oh…was I that noisy?" asked Yugi concerned

"Yup, by the way…where´s grandpa?

"He left in the morning, an emergency expedition journey"

"Which means…we have the house for us"

"Don´t start thinking things mou hitori no boku"

"What things?"

Yugi frowned and messed Yami´s hair.

"It´s cold in here" stated Yami before covering their bodies with the blankets, even their heads, inside he kissed his partner and embraced his naked body to protect him from everything that could harm him.

"I´ve always loved you"

"Always?"

"Uh…yes…" answered Yami awkwardly knowing he had talked more than he wanted to.

"When did you start…loving me?"

"That´s a long story…"

To be continued…

a/n:

I hope you all liked this, I know I took longer to update, I´ve been busy, angry, upset, happy, lazy…lots of things are happening but it seems that I´m also getting inspiration again, this is not over yet, expect more fluffiness and drama!

Thank you all for your kind reviews.

See you on the next chapter, have a great day.

Xoxo.


End file.
